Zuko Love Story
by Chapgirl
Summary: In Ba Sing Se Iroh gets a singer for his tea shop. But the girl seems to be much more than she appears to be...    Follows the general Avatar storyline from Ba Sing Se until after the end. Including Book 4: Air  my version
1. 1 Ba Sing Se

**Ba Sing Se**

Zuko just came back from buying a new sort of tea for his uncle, when he saw Iroh talking with a young girl in the yet to be opened shop.

"Ah, nephew, come in, I want to introduce you to someone", Iroh said when catching eye of his nephew. "This is Yinmi. Yinmi, this is my nephew Li."

"Hello, nice to meet you.", the young girl said and stretched her hand out, waiting for Zuko to take it. But he refused. He was not sure why, but the way her dark blue eyes pierced him made him feel very uncomfortable. Even though she smiled, he felt that this was but a mask.

"Who is she?", Zuko asked his uncle. Yinmi withdrew her hand and, for a split second he thought she had glared at him. But maybe that was just imagination.

"Yinmi will be working in our shop from today onwards.", Iroh answered.

"Working here? Why? I can handle the customers very well on my own."

"If you please, I'm not here to serve the customers. I'm a professional singer.", Yinmi interfered, still smiling, but emitting rather negative vibes.

"A singer? For what ridiculous reason would we need that?"

"Li, don't say that.", Iroh said gently "It's always good to increase the number of customers and have them be entertained while waiting for their tea."

"Tch!", Zuko made. He did not like this at all.

"Don't underestimate the power of music.", Yinmi said. Zuko was well in the mood to rip that slimy grin off her face.

"Yes, yes, that's right. I myself like to play the Zunghi horn very much."

After Iroh said that, Yinmis expression somehow changed. Her fake business-grin turned into a rather heartwarming ear-to-ear smile.

"You play? That's great!", she said. Iroh laughed.

"I do play, but I'm afraid my music abilities cannot reach yours by far."

"Oh, don't say something like that. When you like to play, your feelings will always reach the people hearing it. Good music can change hearts, you know!" Zuko could really feel her enthusiasm right now. Bewildered he watched her, as her eyes started glowing.

"Really? Well then, would you mind giving us a sample of your songs?" Iroh smiled happily after seeing her like that. He had already worried about the cold mask she had worn until then.

"Of course!", Yinmi answered and this time smiled such an angelic smile that Zuko could feel himself blushing a little. He shook his head, wanting to get rid of it, before anybody noticed.

The girl stepped on a little stage that Iroh had prepared beforehand and started her song. Zuko had never heard anything comparable. He could barely believe himself when he closed his eyes to experience the music more intensely; he had never felt any passion for that subject. Yinmi sang in a language he did not know, but still he could feel the song's intention. It seemed almost as if it touched his heart. When she finished singing, he immediately opened his eyes, hoping that no one had seen him like this. But the other two seemed to have been engulfed in the music, too.

"That was splendid! Incomparable!", Iroh praised the girl.

"Thank you.", she said. And then, as if suddenly realizing that she had let her mask down, her business-smile reappeared. She swung her long, wavy black her on her back and said:

"So, then we've got a deal?"

"We certainly have.", Iroh answered, still overjoyed by the gorgeous music.

* * *

When Yinmi had left, Zuko turned to his uncle.

"Uncle, don't you find her somewhat suspicious?"

"Suspicious? No, certainly not 'suspicious'."

"Then what? You surely must have realized it, too, that fake smile of hers."

"I think, that was a protecting mechanism.", Iroh said calmly, while entering his kitchen. Zuko followed him.

"A protecting mechanism?", he asked.

"Yes. Yinmi is seventy years of age, she has a refined way of speaking and is uncommonly pretty. Why do you think such a girl would need to find shelter in Ba Sing Se and make her living through singing in a tea shop?" Zuko had never thought about that "Right? I think she must have experienced something dreadful and is now rather careful while encountering strangers. Though in her heart I believe her to be a completely lovable person."

"How can you say something like that after knowing her only for a day?", Zuko asked, getting angry about the secretive way that his uncle talked. And anyways, he still was a bit worried.

"Surely you must have realized it too, nephew. One hears it when she sings."

After one week, Yinmi was already common knowledge in Ba Sing Se and very well received by Irohs customers. After a long day, the three of them were sitting at a table, going through next weeks schedule with a nice cup of tea.

"Your tea surely is the best, master Huo.", Yinmi said, after taking a few sips.

"I thank you very much.", Iroh answered "We both seem to know our genre, don't we?"

"Most probably.", Yinmi laughed "Well, we all need to make our living, don't we?"

"Do you?", Zuko asked.

"Sorry?" Yinmi smiled, but he could already feel the negative vibes from her again. Somehow he could not decide if he liked that girl or not.

"Your living. Do you really need to make it?"

"Why wouldn't I? Somehow I've got to pay the bills, right?"

Zuko looked at her with stern eyes.

"Drop that fake smile of yours. You can't deceive anyone with that."

"Excuse me? Did you work too hard today, Li?", she asked. That damned business-smile. Zuko was so sick of seeing it.

"For heaven's sake, you can't fool me! You're not some kind of poor girly who found shelter in Ba Sing Se because the fire nation destroyed your home. You're acting way too high-and-mighty for that!" Zuko came into such rage, that he stood on his feet before he knew it."

"Li!", Iroh reprimanded him. "Please, my nephew can be a bit rude sometimes. I'm sure you have your reasons for living in Ba Sing Se." He tried to keep the situation in balance. But it was already too late; Yinmi had closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she emitted such an aura of hatred, that it sent shivers down Zuko's spine. Of course he tried his best to look stable.

"What?", he asked roughly.

"I'm not?", Yinmi asked calmly, cocking her head slowly while staring directly into Zukos eyes. "I'm not a poor girl who seeks shelter behind the unbeatable walls of Ba Sing Se? That is a rather daring statement, don't you think?"

"Tch! I'm not afraid of you!"

"I would not want to have you so, fire prince."

"Wh-! What are you talking about?"

"Heh! Do you really think a haircut can change you to the point of not being recognizable anymore. That scare that your father gave you." Zuko touched his scar as Yinmi, who had stood up, too, already, slowly approached him. Iroh watched from the side, but didn't do anything. "It gives you away."

"Who are you?", Zuko hissed.

"Me? I'm nobody. Just a girl whose splendid home was destroyed by the Firelord's assassins." Zukos eyes widened. "Yes, who would've thought that, right?" She was now already whispering into Zukos ear.

"H-hey! Get away from me!", Zuko shouted. Yinmi smiled viciously.

"As you wish, my prince." She slowly made her way to the door. At the gate, she turned around once more.

"But be warned. The right path isn't always the easiest path. Choose well."

* * *

When she had left, Zuko turned to his uncle immediately.

"Come, uncle, we need to pack! I'm just sure she's one of Azula's spies!"

But Iroh didn't move.

"This girl'", he said "is not the enemy."

"Uncle!"

"Trust me, Zuko, just this one time."

* * *

The next day, Azula started invading Ba Sing Se.


	2. 2 The Fire Palace

**Fire Palace**

Zuko was aimlessly wandering through his palaces hallways, thinking about his uncles words. He was the great-grandson of Firelord Zosin. But his other great-grandfather was Avatar Roku. He just could not believe this; and he was miles away from accepting it. Deep in thought, he turned around a corner and suddenly bumped into a person. He heard her give away a small scream. He stood up and saw a servant girl rubbing her behind.

"Ouch! Can't you look where you're going?", she asked. Her voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"yes, looking helps indeed.", Zuko said in a tone that royals used towards their servants. Realization seemed to hit the girl like thunder, for she suddenly kneeled before him, her head turned towards the ground.

"Oh, you royal highness, Prince Zuko, I'm so very and utterly sorry!", she said. "Never did I intend to bump into you or, much worse, raise my voice against you! I beg for forgiveness, my prince!"

Her voice... Zuko was certain to have heard it before.

"You, what's your name?", he asked

"Miu, my lord.", she answered, her head still towards the ground.

"Miu? Get up, let me look at you.", he ordered.

"My lord, please, I must insist you to not meet the eyes of a servant. I don't think that would be good.", she said. Zuko was already getting suspicious.

"Get up.", he said sternly.

"Oh, no, I cannot do this to a royal highness."

"I said, look at me! This is an order!", he shouted. The young girl whinced.

"Yes, my prince." She stood up and raised her head. Zuko couldn't believe his eyes; he was looking right in the face of Yinmi. She acted differently, but that certainly was her.

"Yinmi...? What are you doing here?", he asked "Didn't my father destroy your home?"

"Excuse me, my prince, but what are you talking about?"

That business-smile again. That alone made Zuko loose his temper. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her close. She screamed a little and closed her eyes.

"Your highness, what are you doing?"

He turned her face towards his and hissed:

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Please, prince Zuko, don't.", she said in a whiny voice.

"What stunt are you pulling, huh?" He shook her, but she still didn't show her real face.

"Zuko! What are you doing to Miu?" Zuko turned around and saw his sister getting closer, together with May and Ty Lee. May shot him a jealous glance. He loosened his grip a bit and Yinmi coughed loudly.

"Azula.", he said "This is a traitor. She is a girl who sang at uncles tea shop in Ba Sing Se and under certain circumstances I came to know, that she hates our father and the fire nation very much."

Suddenly Azula broke into loud laughter.

"Miu a traitor? She is the most addicted servant I've ever head! Her and hatred against our nation? Don't be ridiculous, brother."

"She is a very god actress!", Zuko answered, hating to be ridiculed like that.

"She is a firebender! No living firebender except uncle goes against father."

"Firebender? You're a firebender?", he asked the girl in question.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at it. To be honest, I'm a little bit scared of the fire." She looked at him with big, scared eyes. A hell of an actress she was!

"Zuzu, why don't you take a little stroll with May, she seems rather enraged about this situation, right May?"

"I don't think enraged is the right expression for that.", May answered in her usual, nonchalant way.

"Yeah, yeah, just go on, you two. Leave Miu to me. If you have your doubts, I'll investigate her thoroughly." She looked at Yinmi, who curtseyed and said: "Your royal highness."

As Zuko was leaving with May in the opposite direction as the other three girls were, he took a quick glance over his shoulder, only to see Yinmi looking at him with that vicious smile she had shown him back in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"Come on, Miu, ignore Zukos words.", Ty Lee said, as she patted on the servants' back. Miu looked at her with teary eyes.

"But his accusations hurt. I love the fire nation and its royal family, why would I wish to harm them?"

"Geez, don't be such a weakling.", Azula ordered. "He is a fool, it doesn't matter what he says."

"Yes, mylady.", Miu answered. "Mylady?", she asked after a moment.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind, I mean, if it doesn't bother you..."

"Out with it." Azula was a bit harsh, but she didn't mean unwell.

"Yes. I wondered... if you and your friends might be able to teach me how to fight..."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, how could I even think that you would have the time to-"

"Why do you want to learn to fight?", Azula interfered.

"Well, I heard that war with the rebels might be near and I'd rather stand by your side, trying to protect you, mylady, than sit in my room and praying for your safety. It would ease my mind, you see, learning it from the best fighters of the country. But I guess that's impossible, after all." She smiled sadly.

"Ty Lee."

"Yes, Azula?"

"You'll make a training schedule. And tell May that from tomorrow onwards you'll be teaching Miu your methods. Go now."

"Okay." Ty Lee left and Miu looked at her princess with big eyes.

"You mean...?"

"We'll train you. But don't try to back out if it gets tough. I'll show no mercy." Azula showed a nonchalant face.

"No, mylady, I'll never disobey your orders! Thank you very much!" She kneeled down deeply.

"Yes, yes.", Azula said in a tone that would be fit for talking to a dog. "Now go take a bath, you're full of dust." She waved her awy.

"Of course, mylady!" Miu's voice was full of enthusiasm.

* * *

The water in the big bathtub was reflecting the light of the countless little fires that were floating through the air. Miu touched its surface and ran her fingers through the gentle liquid. She sighed.

"Yes, mylady, of course, mylady, as you wish, mylady.", she twittered. "Damn ***!" The water splashed as Miu hit it hardly. Then she slowly put one foot in, the other followed. She let herself slip into the well-temperated bath. She smiled.

"Well then, let our little game begin.", she said to herself and put her head under water as the clear liquid slowly turned black.

* * *

In many ways Zuko was dissatisfied with Miu being so well-liked by Azula, so he went to his fater and reported the problem.

"Miu? Isn't that Azulas favorite girl servant?", Ozai asked.

"She appears to be, but actually, her name is Yinmi. When my uncle and I were in Ba Sing Se she worked in his tea shop as a singer. And she stated that your assassins destroyed her family, so I'm in the strong believe that she dislikes you, father." Zuko bowed respectfully.

"So what?"

"Excuse me?" Zuko looked at his father, puzzled to see him in a totally calm state.

"You're telling me that some naive, little girl servant might hate me because the war destroyed her home? Who do you think I am, Zuko? Why would I be afraid of someone as unskilled as her? I've seen her. She's rather clumsy most of the time."

"She is a good actress! This whole thing is an act!" Zuko was on the edge of exploding.

"Please! Must you hate your sister so much that you even want to get rid of her favorite toy? Azula!"

Shortly after Ozai had called for her, his talented daughter arrived.

"Yes, father?", she said while bowing.

"Your brother, you know, tells me that your servant Miu might be a traitor to the crown." He smirked at his daughter.

"Does he? Oh, please, Zuzu haven't you got other things to do?"

"Azula.", Zuko gnarled.

"Father, Miu might be a bit clumsy, but she hasn't by far the brains neither the skill to betray us. She is the most loyal servant I ever beheld.", Azula said, with total confidence. Ozai smiled at her.

"Yes, I thought so. I know I can trust your judgment, daughter. Now go, the both of you, I have more important matters to think about.

"Yes, father.", Azula said.

"As it is your wish." Zuko grinded his teeth, but bowed and left.

* * *

May, Azula and Ty Lee instructed Miu very well and she slowly progressed. But she seemed to be a rather clumsy person, always tripping, dropping something, or falling into the pond. Azula often mocked her, the little servant was something of a pet for her. What all three of them didn't realize, was that she trained at night as well; and in those times, like a wonder she was very skilled.

One of those nights she trained in an unseen lane behind the palace, when she saw a strangely shaped shooting star cross the sky above her. A little smile appeared at her face.

"It seems that it's time.", she whispered. She went back to her room and packed all her belongings, which could easily be fit in a little bundle. On her silent way out of the palace, she bumped into a hooded person.

"Ouch! Damnit, watch where you're going!", the person hissed.

"What? You again?", Miu answered "We seem to bump into each other quite often, don't we?"

"Wha-! Yinmi?" Zukos face was full of shock "You traitorous little-! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Nothing. Just leaving. And you?", she asked calmly. She had found quite some amusement in mocking him.

"I was nowhere. And anyway, I wouldn't have to tell you-" Suddenly he realized something. "Wait. What? You're..."

"...leaving, that's right. Quite happy to do so, actually. Hated spending time with your high-and-mighty li'l sis."

Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here? Tell me now or I'll call the guards."

She tilted her had and smiled while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Zuko, I thought you had learned already not to try and go against me. But, oh, well..."

She hit him with one of Ty Lees special moves, so that he couldn't move anymore.

"'Ah! What-?"

"Don't worry, my prince, Ty Lee will be able to heal this."

"Do you think you'll get away just like this?"

Miu raised an eyebrow, considering the situation. She kneed down and brought her head closer to Zukos.

"I think I might.", she said, sarcasm in every syllable. Then she stood uup again and her face turned serious out of a sudden.

"No listen, Zuko. I'm finding the Avatar, and when I unite with him, I'll train him. Is, out of certain circumstances I might not be able to make it, he'll still need a fire bender who'll teach him."

"So what?", Zuko asked angrily. But Miu just smiled secretive.

"Well, I'll be going then, out to follow my chosen path. Maybe you should reconsider yours." With just that her silhouette vanished into the darkness.

"See you sometime soon.", he heard her voice linger on.

It would follow him until they'd meet again.

* * *

Shortly after that the eclipse came and Zuko decided to follow the Avatar. He became part of the gAang and he and Aang went to the fire temple.


End file.
